Tú eres la única razón, mi única verdad
by Megumi-Zhian
Summary: "Que tan maravilloso es el amor, como para poder curar un corazón tan herido? que tanto se puede amar, como para dejar a un lado el vacío? Dime Link, que tanto puedes amarla?" Megumi regresa despues de muuucho tiempo de ausencia! dejen reviews!
1. Dos Mundos, un encuentro

AAAAA después de mucho tiempo me decidí a escribir de nuevo, lamento no haber escrito nada últimamente, pero ya saben, tareas, escuela, mi maldito teclado que se descompuso, etc.

Bueno espero que disfruten del fic!

Este fic es un crossover entre Ocarina y Twilight

Los personajes de The Leyend Of Zelda no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Shigeru Miyamoto.

Dos mundos, dos personas

En un lugar lejano, conocido como Hyrule, reinaba un orgulloso rey junto a su amada esposa, juntos procrearon a la mas hermosa princesa que el mundo jamás había conocido, a esa hermosa princesa la nombraron Zelda , que significaba "Mujer Guerrera" debido a que sus padres deseaban que fuese una gobernante fuerte y protegiera a su devoto pueblo.

La princesa con el paso de los años, se fue convirtiendo en una doncella cada vez más hermosa, con su cabello castaño dorado, su piel que parecía esculpida en porcelana y unos impresionantes ojos azul marino que tímidamente los cubrían unas espesas y largas pestañas, con un andar lleno de gracia y una voz que hacía que el mismísimo ruiseñor se inclinara ante ella; millones de artistas deseaban poder inmortalizar su rostro en un cuadro, cientos de poetas le atribuían sus poemas a la joven princesa, a quien consideraban su "mayor musa" y docenas de príncipes de todos los reinos esperaban que la princesa pronto cumpliera su mayoría de edad, para poder desposarla.

En otro lado de Hyrule, había un joven llamado Link, que en su infancia había perdido trágicamente a sus padres en manos de unos ladrones. Era un joven muy amable, humilde, no culpaba a nadie el trágico pasado que había enfrentado, ayudaba al pueblo que lo vio crecer con esfuerzo y dedicación. Era, además, un excelente espadachín y jinete, siendo reconocido por la aldea donde vivía; entre todas sus cualidades, la mas destacadas, quizás, eran su nobleza y lealtad; Era un joven bastante atractivo, alto, de cabellos dorados y graciosamente despeinados, con los ojos azul turquesa mas sinceros y amables de todo el mundo, y la mas brillante sonrisa. Era popular entre las jóvenes de la aldea, con la razón de que era todo un caballero y, como ellas pensaban, el esposo perfecto.

Cambio de escena

La joven princesa se ha enamorado!- exclamaba la niñera de Zelda, Impa.

Oh mi niña! – felicitaba la hermosa reina.

Oh por Nayru no exageren!- declaraba en un tono burlón la joven princesa.

No puedo esperar a contar las buenas a tu padre! Estará a la mar de contento!-

Ay mamá, te juro que voy a ser muy feliz!-

Lo sé mi niña, lo sé!-

En ese momento entraba el Rey.

-Su majestad!- dijo con emoción Impa –que oportuna es su llegada!

Impa! Años sin verte tan emocionada desde el nacimiento de mi Zelda!- dijo con toques de cariño dignos de un padre.

Papá! - exclamo una avergonzada Zelda.

Vamos hija, tenemos que contarle a tu padre!- dijo la reina

Contarme que?- pregunto en un tono burlón el rey

Bueno… ehm papá…-

Si?- dijo con inquietud.

Recuerdas al príncipe Alexander?-

Es un príncipe mi niña, tengo que recordarlo-

Oh bueno… pues el me propuso matrimonio…-

Y?- dijo, aunque ya esperaba la respuesta

He aceptado padre!-

Oh mi niña!- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- no sabes que feliz me haz hecho mi pequeña!

Padre! –

Tenemos que hacer los preparativos de la boda! Si mi niña se quiere casar, lo hará de la mejor manera, el cielo es el límite! –

Juro que el pueblo será los mas importante para nosotros, padre no te defraudaré-

Recuerda que también esta tu felicidad mi pequeña, aun así, estoy seguro de que serás una gran monarca, quizás la mas grande que Hyrule haya visto jamás, estoy seguro-

Si llego a serlo, será por sus enseñanzas- dijo refiriéndose a su padres y a Impa, quienes la admiraban orgullosos.

Cambio de escena

Link, tienes algo que hacer por la tarde?- dijo una joven chica llamada Ilia que era bastante bonita.

No realmente, sucede algo?- dijo Link

Ah, es que esperaba que… ya sabes… me acompañaras al festival del pueblo

Oh ya, no hay problema- contestó Link, no tenía ganas de ir, pero ella era la hija del jefe de la aldea, no podía decir que no, no era que le cayera mal, simplemente se sentía incómodo de ser continuamente acosado por ella, era una AMIGA y nada más, aunque claro, ella no lo consideraba a el de la misma forma.

Y así paso un buen rato al lado de Ilia, tratando de disfrutar el festival, a pesar de los continuos intentos de Ilia de seducirlo.

Bueno ya es tarde- dijo Link- es mejor que te lleve a tu casa.

Oh vaya, no me invitarás a la tuya? – dijo Ilia, con tono seductor, era muy bonita, pero no le interesaba a Link.

No Ilia- dijo Link en un tono seco- Es muy tarde.

Oh bueno, no te enojes –

No estoy enojado, vámonos ya.-

Cambio de escena

En medio de los preparativos de la fiesta, la hermosa prima de Zelda, la princesa Laira, había llegado, a pesar de que se llevaban muy bien, Laira se había enamorado de Alexander, el futuro esposo de Zelda, y el, que había jurado lealtad a su prometida, acabó enamorándose de Laira, que a pesar de su buena relación con Zelda, siempre había envidiado la belleza y el encanto de la joven heredera al trono, así como el hecho de que ella fuese menos inteligente que Zelda y menos amada por el pueblo, incluso los pretendientes de Laira siempre terminaban siendo los de Zelda, a pesar de los constantes rechazos de ella.

Así, Laira y Alexander se convirtieron en amantes.

Zelda, que estaba paseando por el castillo mientras leía un libro, oyó la voz de Alexander declarando unos votos de amor, emocionada, siguió el rastro de voz, pensando que los votos eran para ella.

Alexa…-No pudo la pobre princesa terminar sus palabras.

Ahí estaban, Alexander y Laira, los seres que mas quería en el mundo, jurandosé amor eterno y besándose y abrazándose como si no hubiera fin.

A…Alexander…- Dijo débilmente Zelda.

Ellos se separaron bruscamente y miraron temerosos a la princesa.

Z-zelda- Dijo Laira- Y-yo…

Como pudieron hacerme esto? – Dijo Zelda en un tono apagado, melancólico, lleno de tristeza y amargura.

Zelda yo no quería…- Empezó a decir débilmente Alexander, pero fue interrumpido por Zelda.

CÓMO PUDIERON HACERME ESTO?- repitió pero en un tono mucho mas agresivo, su voz reflejaba odio, pero su rostro, que siempre había mostrado una sonrisa, denotaba un inmenso dolor, acompañado de desesperación.

Zelda, podemos explicarlo! - dijo Laira.

No hay nada que explicar Laira, lo vi todo – dijo Zelda en un tono casi desesperado.

Sin aguantar un segundo más Zelda corrió hacia su habitación.

Zelda espera! – Dijo inútilmente Alexander, ya nada podía detenerla.

Al entrar a su cuarto, Zelda escribió una carta. Era para sus padres, en ella decía que no detuvieran los preparativos de la fiesta, mas sin embargo, ella no se casaría, lo haría su prima Laira; A pesar de todo, Laira seguía siendo su prima, su amigam y todavía amaba a Alexander, no iba a herirlos.

Con Lágrimas en los ojos, Zelda dejó el castillo esquivando guardias y corrió sin mirar atrás. Le apenaba dejar a sus padres y a Impa, pero no quería volver a ver a su prima, ni a Alexander, pensó en el lugar mas remoto de Hyrule, el mas lejano al castillo.

"Ordon, Kokiri forest"

Y así emprendió su viaje.

Cambio de escena

Link!- llamó el jefe de la villa, Bo.

Sucede algo señor?- dijo Link, que anteriormente estaba practicando saltos con su yegua Epona.

Podrías ir a la fuente?- necesito unas hierbas que solo crecen ahí, las reconocerás inmediatamente, son azul marino. A por cierto, dile a Ilia que se vaya para la casa.

Si señor- dijo obediente.

Link montó a Epona e Ilia que estaba cerca le dijo que si podía ir con el.

No Ilia, lo siento, tu padre me dijo que fueras a tu casa-

Ash mi papá!- dijo echando humo por la cabeza mientras daba la vuelta- pero bueno Link, te veo luego! Bye niño!-

Adiós Ilia- dijo secante

Al llegar a la fuente, Link notó a una mujer que estaba cubierta por una capa pesada que parecía de gran valor, estaba llorando, por lo que Link se acercó.

Que pena ver a una chica tan linda llorando en un día tan bonito- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

La mujer volteó a ver la cara de la persona que le había hablado, eran las palabras mas reconfortantes que había escuchado durante esa larga semana que había estado de viaje.

Link al ver la cara de la joven doncella se sorprendió, "tan linda" no eran las palabras mas correctas de describir la belleza de la joven, que a su vez, se perdió en la dulce mirada del chico.

Quién eres?- preguntó con un tono un tanto melancólico, pero amable

Link tardó un poco en reaccionar, cuando reacciono se apeno de su comportamiento, y de quedarse como tonto viendo el rostro perfecto de la joven.

Y-yo m-me llamo L-lin-link- dijo lleno de nervios y con una sensación de mariposas en el estómago.

Muchas gracias Link- dijo la doncella mientras se ponía de pie- en serio eres muy amable, yo me llamo Zelda.

Seguramente ni siquiera se imaginaban lo que el destino tenía preparado para ellos dos.

Continuará.

OOO vaya espero que le haya gustado y me dejen un monton de reviews jejejeje

Y lamento haber hecho un pasado trágico a Link!

Ziao ziao!

Megumi Yuu has come back!


	2. Chapter 2: Tomándose confianza

HAHA pues aquí esta la continuación

Antes de seguir lamento informar q tengo una pequeña condición hehe, por cada capítulo, tengo q (por lo menos XD) llegar a 5 reviews, no puedo desgastarme en una historia q quizás no es tan buena T-T, pero tengan por seguro (bueno…casi XD!) que cuando tenga los 5 reviews estaré trabajando como burro en el fic, bueno, sin nada mas q decir, continuamos!

Capítulo 2: Tomándose confianza

" _Y-yo m-me llamo L-lin-link- dijo lleno de nervios y con una sensación de mariposas en el estómago._

_Muchas gracias Link- dijo la doncella mientras se ponía de pie- en serio eres muy amable, yo me llamo Zelda-"_

Cambio de escena

Y ahora estaban los dos montados sobre sus respectivos caballos.

Zelda parecía distante, Link demasiado nervioso.

*-Diablos, estoy caminando con ella y ni siquiera se que decir!- pensaba Link, visiblemente avergonzado- pero ella parece tan triste, quizás debería decirle algo*

Pero antes de que Link dijera algo, Zelda comenzó a hablar

-Realmente es muy amable de tu parte ayudarme a buscar asilo- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-N-no! No es nada! En serio! Ordon es una villa bonita, te va a gustar, además la gente de aquí es muy amable-

-Si todos son como usted, no tengo de que preocuparme- mencionó Zelda en un tono amable

Link se sonrojó, parecía tomate, Zelda solo río.

*AAAA soy un grandísimo estúpido, aunque bueno, por lo menos ya la hice reír, por las diosas! Que bonita sonrisa tiene! AAA me da vueltas la cabeza, y yo que pensaba que Uli, Illia y Beth eran bonitas! Será un sueño? De ser así odiaría despertar! Su cara no parece real, es demasiado perfecta! Y sus ropas, se ven bastante caras, creo que a las mujeres de Ordon les va a dar un ataque de envidia cuando la vean.*

Zelda también reconocía que Link era bastante atractivo

*Realmente no se parece a los príncipes que me habían visitado antes, no lleva esos graciosos trajecitos ni su cabello esta peinado, aunque debo admitir que así es mucho mejor, además parece ser una persona tan agradable, y su habla me resulta tan confortante, pero lo que me intriga son sus ojos, ¡Que par de ojos tan magníficos! Quizás los mas bellos que he visto en mi vida, incluso su sonrisa me parece mas sincera que la de Ale…* Zelda cortó aquí sus pensamientos, se había prometido a sí misma no pensar en él, ni en su prima, le dolía, sencillamente no podía soportar siquiera pensar que había sido de ellos, no los odiaba, pero si a alguien había a quien culpar la inmensa tristeza de la joven, era a ellos.

Ni siquiera pudo ocultar su dolor y entrecerró sus ojos.

Link se alarmó, pensó que le dolía algo

-Se encuentra bien?- dijo con extrema preocupación.

Zelda reaccionó abriendo los ojos con una expresión de sorpresa, luego se avergonzó de su actitud.

-Si, l-lo siento- dijo apenada- Por favor, perdone mi actitud.

-Oh vaya- dijo Link, con gran alivio- Pensé que estabas lastimada, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo- dijo alegremente, mirándola directamente a los ojos, Zelda se sonrojó, cuando Link cayó en cuenta de su "atrevimiento" volteó a otro lado, nuevamente rojo.

-Perdón! Debes pensar que soy un atrevido! – dijo apenado Link, poniendo su mano tímidamente detrás de su cabeza.

A Zelda esto le pareció bastante divertido y posó una de sus manos en el hombro de Link, que del susto dio un pequeño brinco.

-No, claro que no- dijo dando la primera "verdadera" sonrisa.

Link no logró contestar, pues se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado.

-Ya llegamos!- dijo alegremente- Zelda, este es Ordon!

Definitivamente no tenía comparación con el castillo, pero realmente era mas acogedor, mas cálido.

-Es muy agradable, Link- dijo con amabilidad- de nuevo, gracias.

-Bu-bueno! Ehm esa es la casa del mayor, tiene una hija de tu edad, de seguro se van a llevar bien (si aja Link XD!)-

Zelda solo sonrió, consideraba a Link realmente agradable.

LINK!- gritó el mayor Bo – que bueno que llegas, si me trajiste lo que te dije? – al mirar a Link, se dio cuenta que no venía solo, una joven encapuchada lo acompañaba- Oh perdón, no sabía que traías compañía!

Link con una sonrisa nerviosa bajó de Epona para entregarle el pedido.

Aquí esta señor Bo- dijo con una sonrisa-

-Oh gracias Link- dijo mientras veía como Link con EXTREMO nerviosismo ayudaba a bajar del otro caballo a la joven.

-Ahm, Señor Bo? Quería presentarle a una joven que viene a buscar hospedaje en la aldea-

Ilia, que había escuchado a los caballos, bajó a ver a "su" Link.

De hecho, toda la aldea se acercó, curiosos de saber quien era la persona que acompañaba a Link, incluso Colin, que era tan penoso.

Zelda se quitó la capa y dejo boquiabiertos a los aldeanos, incluyendo al Mayor Bo, quien rápidamente preguntó:

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Mi nombre es Zelda, Señor- dijo- es un gusto.

-Pero si eres sólo una niña!- dijo Rusl- ¿Qué hacías en el bosque? Es peligroso!

Zelda bajó la mirada y Link al ver su reacción, comprendió que no quería que nadie supiera.

Está bien Rusl- dijo con cierto tono serio- lo que ahora importa es que no tiene en donde hospedarse.

No me gustaría ser una carga- dijo apenada Zelda

Nada de eso pequeña- Dijo amablemente Rusl- además es muy peligroso andar por ahí en el bosque, si a mi mujer no le molesta, podrías quedarte en mi casa.

Para nada Rusl- dijo Uli- será agradable tenerla de visita.

Cuando Zelda la vio, sintió una extraña melancolía, ese aire maternal, le recordaba tanto a su madre, había sido egoísta, pensaba, sus cariñosos padres, los extrañaba, a ellos, a Impa, pero no podía regresar, ellos sufrirían más de verla así.

Gracias señor Rusl- dijo- se lo agradezco mucho, realmente.

Esta bien jovencita!- dijo Rusl en un tono alegre- además si eres amiga de Link, eres parte de la familia.

Zelda se sorprendió del comentario de Rusl, de verdad eran amables, de verdad lo eran.

Beth, sorprendida de la vestimenta y belleza de la princesa, se acercó tímidamente, cuando Zelda se dio cuenta, le dedicó una sincera sonrisa

Realmente eres bonita!- dijo sorprendida- tu vestido también! Verdad Ilia?

Ilia la miraba fríamente y Zelda solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Beth!- dijo Sera- compórtate!

Pero mamá!-

Esta bien señora- dijo Zelda- tu también eres bonita ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Beth!- respondió emocionada

Mucho gusto Beth- dijo dulcemente

Bueno bueno- dijo Rusl- se hace tarde, será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir

Colin se acercó a Zelda, demasiado apenado como para hablar

Hola pequeño – dijo Zelda con dulzura maternal- cual es tu nombre?

Co-colin- dijo mirando al suelo

Que bonito nombre, pero déjame ver tu cara- Colin, apenado, levanto la cara- ¡pero que ojos tan bonitos!-

Colin se sonrojo al oír ese comentario, y solo alcanzó a decir solo un pequeño "Gracias".

Colin, Rusl y Uli se adelantaron y Zelda se quedó con Link.

Gracias de nuevo Link, Tienes una familia encantadora- Dijo

No…no es mi familia- Dijo con un tono de inmensa tristeza, con la mirada en el piso- Mi familia murió hace muchos años.

Lo siento- dijo Zelda

No te preocupes- dijo con cierta tristeza- mejor ve a dormir, te hará bien.

Gracias Link- dijo con una sonrisa- te veré mañana?

Link se puso rojo (otra vez) con la pregunta y dijo BASTANTE nervioso

S-si,claro-

Buenas noches joven Link-

Bu-buenas noches, Zelda-

Y así terminó ese día

Cambio de escena

Diosas, donde estará mi niña?- decía la madre de Zelda

Que hemos hecho? Que fue lo que hicimos?- lamentaba el rey

No se lamente su alteza- decía Impa- tienes que encontrarla!

No fallaré, señora Impa- decía un hombre en la sombra-

Vete ya- ordenó Impa- dicen que fue al sur, encuéntrala.

El hombre se inclinó ante los monarcas y miro a Impa, para luego salir por una ventana.

-Confiamos en ti…Sheik-

Y así el joven sheikah de cabellos rubios partió en búsqueda de la princesa.

Continuará

HAHA obvio no iba a dejar a Sheik fuera de este fic XD!

Tururú perdonen la tardanza esq sin reviews no me inspiro saben XD!

Bueno bueno zpero q lez haya guztado el kap!

Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Rojo

Holaaa!

Pues aquí esta la continuación y espero que disfruten el cap jeje

Recuerden que se trata de un universo alterno por lo cual Sheik NO es parte dependiente de Zelda, es un personaje completamente independiente.

-_cambio de escena_- No creo que sea necesario decir que significa xD!

(n/a) notas de la autora

"pensamientos,carteles,etc"

Disfruten y dejen reviews!

Rojo

En la primera noche de aquellas "vacaciones", Zelda no dejaba de pensar en sus padres, que estarían tan preocupados, en Impa, que de seguro estaba buscándola por todos lados, pensó en enviarles una carta, pero luego lo pensó mejor, de seguro rastrearían la carta y la obligarían a regresar, a soportar la idea de que su vida solo tenía un camino: Encontrar un esposo, casarse, fingir que vive feliz, sonreír a su pueblo…y seguir viendo a Alexander y a Laira, que de seguro la pasaban de maravilla, ellos no tenían ninguna responsabilidad sobre su pueblo, ellos no tenían que sufrir por nada, no tenían que poner a su pueblo como la primera prioridad, no tenían que pasar en vela cada maldita noche, entre tristes y frías paredes, en un solitario y vacío trono, con una vida que ya hace tiempo no sentía suya, ese era su destino, ni siquiera tendría a alguien que amara a su lado, como era el caso de sus padres, que se amaban y adoraban, sostenían al país juntos, pero…. ¿y si su amor se había ido con otra?...¿ que apoyo tenía?

-_Cambio de escena-_

En esa misma noche, una sombra cruzaba las praderas de Hyrule, con los ojos color rubí, un joven sheikah corría a una rapidez impresionante, parecía que flotaba, ya que era imposible ver en que momento sus pies tocaban la tierra, la noche parecía amenazadora, llovía de manera que parecía que el cielo se estaba haciendo pedazos, pero nada parecía detenerlo, ni siquiera cambiaba la expresión de su rostro, la concentración en sus ojos, ni la frialdad de su expresión, oculta entre telas.

Sur, Kokiri, Ordon- se repetía mentalmente.

Sheik era un joven bastante misterioso, las pocas personas que habían visto su rostro lo describían como "hermoso", la forma de su cara era un perfecto óvalo, tenía la piel de un delicioso color durazno, los ojos felinos, alargados, con el color del más fino rubí, común entre los Sheikahs, aunque ni entre cien sheikahs podrían llegar a tener el hermoso brillo sereno que tenían sus ojos, unos labios de tamaño medio, que nunca expresaban nada, era una persona de pocas palabras, pero aun así cada vez que hablaba, parecía que decía poemas, sabios y hermosos poemas, era de seria actitud, parecía que nunca podría llegar a sentir ningún sentimiento ,aunque según sus conocidos, era parte de aquella belleza misteriosa, de aquel encanto inquietante, saber que aquel ser hermoso jamás podría amar.

Era además, muy inteligente, dedujo el lugar donde podría estar la princesa en poco tiempo, sabía que buscaría un lugar que pocos conocieran, por lo cual pensó "Sur, Kokiri, Ordon".

A la rapidez con la que corría, no tardaría en llegar a Ordon.

_-Cambio de escena-_

Era una hermosa mañana, parecía que las tormentas del día anterior solo hubieran arrastrado el calor con sus brisas, ya que la mañana era tan fresca que era imposible resistirse a salir.

Link se levantó de la cama, de muy buen humor, ni siquiera quiso desayunar, fue directamente a casa de Rusl, quería asegurarse de que la invitada estaba cómoda en el pueblo, que no le faltara nada.

Zelda ya se había levantado, estaba ayudando a Uli a preparar el desayuno para cuando escuchó tocar la puerta.

Abrió para encontrarse la brillante sonrisa de Link, se apenó un poco y sus mejillas se tornaron a un tímido color rosa.

Link también se apenó un poco, pero el dijo con gran seguridad:

¿Dormiste bien?-

Oh, bastante bien, realmente es gente muy agradable la que vive aquí-

Que bien que hayas dormido bien, porque hoy es un día maravilloso, pensaba que podríamos ir al bosque a divertirnos un rato con los niños e Ilia, no han tenido tiempo de conocerse y los chicos están emocionados, además es un buen momento para que conozcas el bosque, incluso podríamos ir a comer junto a la fuente de Faron- dijo con clara emoción en sus ojos y aunque por los nervios dijo todo esto de manera apresurada, parecía seguro de si mismo.

Zelda parpadeó varias veces, nunca la habían invitado a salir, bueno, aunque eso realmente no era una cita, y cuando fue a Ordon, ni siquiera se había detenido a admirar el espeso bosque, de todas maneras se sonrojó y acepto con un casi susurro:

…Estaría encantada…-

-Perfecto! entonces llamaré a los niños para que partamos, ¿Podría venir Colin?- dijo, dirigiéndose a Uli.

Por supuesto Link- dijo amablemente, para luego llamar a Colin, que tímidamente se acercó a Link y a Zelda.

¿D-de verdad?...m-me encantaría ir-

A Zelda le parecía muy tierno aquél niño, de hecho parecía el hermanito menor de Link, con ojos sinceros y sonrisa resplandeciente.

Y así, juntaron a todos los chicos, la madre de cada uno de ellos preparó comida, y Uli preparó tres comidas mas, para Zelda, Link e Ilia.

Ilia no parecía muy complacida de que fuera Zelda, realmente no le agradaba esa mujer, menos porque Link parecía prendado en ella.

Se establecieron a unos cuantos metros de la fuente de Farore, los niños jugaban en el agua, mientras Link, Zelda e Ilia preparaban las cosas para comer

Zelda no parecía muy ágil en cuanto preparar, tender, o tarea que le impusieran, después de todo, nunca había llevado ese tipo de tareas en toda su vida.

A Ilia le parecía muy divertido eso, ver como Zelda se peleaba con un nudo, se lo arrebató de las manos y lo deshizo rápidamente.

Lo siento, no soy muy ágil para esto- dijo tímidamente.

Oh, vaya. Así que Doña-perfecta tiene un defecto- dijo en voz baja, pero suficiente para que Zelda la oyera, sin embargo, Link no parecía haberse percatado de nada, Zelda sólo crispó un poco la mirada, estaba a punto de contestar, pero de repente:

Auxilio! LINK!- se escuchaban los gritos de Malo.

¿Qué sucede?- volteó alarmado.

Era un monstruo, un wolfos…dos wolfos, eran enormes, nunca habían visto un monstruo de semejante tamaño.

Link rápidamente tomo su espada y se lanzó a proteger a los niños. Uno de los Wolfos lo atacó ferozmente, un grito, sangre, hirió a Link.

Zelda e Ilia gritaron, al igual que los niños, Link y el wolfos forcejeaban, hasta que Link logró zafarse y se enfrentaron cara a cara, definitivamente esas garras tenían filo, Link jadeaba de dolor, el monstruo le había herido en el pecho; uno, dos choques, parecía una batalla realmente complicada, si Link bajaba la guardia, estaba perdido, de repente el monstruo de lanzó contra el una vez más, y lo tiró al piso, tratando de morder su cara, Link apenas podía alejar la mandíbula del wolfos a unos cuantos centímetros de su nariz, acercó su espada al wolfos y salió un gran charco de sangre, lo había atravesado y ahora el wolfos caía pesadamente y sin vida sobre Link, el sólo retiro el cuerpo a un costado, mientras trataba de levantarse.

Zelda suspiró de alivio y se acercó a Link….pero el otro wolfos salió de uno de los árboles y corrió hacia Zelda, túmbandola, Ilia salió corriendo hacia donde estaba la entrada al bosque, dejando a Zelda completamente sola.

Zelda!- exclamó completamente desesperado Link.

El wolfos estuvo a punto de morderla, el incluso uno de sus dientes la rozó, pero no logro hacerle nada, se oyó un grito ensordecedor, el wolfos cayó muerto a un costado de la princesa, que del susto se quedó sin aire, y le costo recuperar su aliento. El wolfos tenia una gran herida en la espalda, probablemente ocasionada por algo punzocortante.

Con la sangre que salía de una de sus mejillas y el gran susto que acababa de experimentar, Zelda casi pierde el conocimiento, todo a su alrededor se veía borroso, su salvador estaba a contra-luz, por lo cual no podía distinguir bien sus facciones, pero logró ver algo antes de caer inconsciente.

Eran unos ojos del color de la sangre.

_Continuará_

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE QUE TAAAAAL?

Perdón la tardanza es que ya saben, exámenes malditos exámenes jaja.

Bueno quiero agradecer a Daniela por ayudarme a armar este capitulo jejeje y a todos los que me han dejando review XD!

Y bueno, se que es algo extraño eso de los 5 reviews, pero sin eso les juro que no me inspiro, siento que no gusta la historia jeje, y siento que si una historia es buena merece review! XD, además por cada review que dejan fomentan a la conservación de los panditas verdes y la actualización de este fic jaja.

y de nuevo, gracias a los que dejan review!

nos vemos a la proximaaaaa


End file.
